Sixth Sense
by onlyDEARest
Summary: Sato Rumi is a mute girl who is utterly disgusted with herself for being pushed around by life in general. She somehow persuades the infamous Hibari Kyoya to teach her how to become strong, and undoubtedly gets caught up in the Vongola dilemma in the process. Sato Rumi will no longer be the weakling she utterly despised. Hibari Kyoya x OC Sato, Rumi
1. 001 Breaking Point

【00 】

Fingers impatiently thrummed against the desk. Multiple glances at the lethargic clock were taken. According to the clock, it had been 3:29 for the past five minutes.

Sato Rumi had her slender fingers wrapped around her school bag and the muscles in her legs were aching to leap up and take flight, far far away. The second that the teacher proclaimed the class dismissed, she rose from her chair and bolted out of the room. Home was the destination in mind.

Travelling two at a time down the stairs, an air of suspicion rose in her when no one appeared to stop her. Like a prisoner escaping prison, this escape felt _too easy._ She had been sure that she would have been caught once she stepped out of the classroom.

She sucked in a deep breath once the gates of the school were in sight. Today would shine brighter than the others! She was sure of it.

"You're leaving without saying good bye? _Sato-san?" _Shivers crawled down her spine as her two delicate braids were yanked painfully. She was dragged off by a leering group of girls into the usual abandoned corner of school.

"You thought you could get out so easily? Hm?" The leader of the pack of bullies questioned, giggling at the pathetic girl. "Hand over the money, like usual." Her outstretched hand nudged the girl demandingly.

Rumi reached into her bag for her notepad to write a message with her shaking hand. **Please, stop this! I have no money to give you today!**

The girl eyed her and shook her head. "Tsk, tsk. You never learn, do you Sato-san?" With a well-rounded kick, the girl kicked the notepad out of Rumi's hands. "If you have any reservations about the usual routine today, please speak up!" She thrust a mocking hand to her ear.

Rumi tried to summon up words to yell, scream, fight against what they would do to her, but silence only came out of her mouth. The girl grinned devilishly. "Is that so?" She gestured her pack to come in for the kill.

Rumi could only brace herself for the torture that would come. A girl who had once been her friend in kindergarten delivered multiple kicks to her ribcage. Another classmate who she once worked on a project with slapped her senseless. A stranger who never met was punching her blindly: one punch in the face, one punch in the throat where sound may never come from, and one punch to her shoulder blade. Rumi couldn't shout to save her own life, but only watched on and endured the pain. Some blood stains that covered the wall from yesterday were layered with brand new fresh ones. This was the spot where she learned extreme hatred, not only directed at her assailants, but at herself. To be mute and not able to defend herself, to be so pathetically weak, she was utterly _disgusting_.

The leader only watched the violence with eyes full of lust at the chaos she created. "Sato-san," There was that sickeningly sweet voice full of deceit. "It's time for a haircut, don't ya think?"

Scissors emerged from behind her back as she tightly pulled on Rumi's braids. "So cute." The leader cooed. Within two snips, she saw her glorious turquoise hair fall freely to the ground.

"This is how the world works, mute girl." The leader plainly snickered. The victim only clenched her hand in silent anger, until the nails of her fingers made her hand bleed a sick crimson. Yes, this was how her world worked.

"Herbivores." The fearsome voice of a demon echoed to the group, who stopped immediately what they were doing. He narrowed his steel cold eyes at the scene laid out before him. "You're crowding."

The once cocky girls were already taking off once a stronger opponent was on the battle field. Her attention landed on her savior, more or less. Hibari Kyoya, the strongest man of Namimori. He didn't have to deal with the suffering she put up with because he was strong. Her arm twitched. She wanted to become strong.

Hibari regarded the weakling on the floor with a contemptuous air. "Clear off. Your blood is staining the school campus."

She crawled with every painful push towards her notepad before writing a message. **Thank you for saving me.**

His eyebrows rose at her obscene behavior. "That wasn't my intention. If you are to die, get off school property first."

But by now Rumi only looked up to him with an enlightened expression. Yes, this would be the man who will change her from the weakling she loathed. He could teach her how to defend herself, to speak up against her bullies in a more assertive manner.

**Teach me how to become strong.**

He was slightly surprised by this authoritative command coming from a lowly herbivore. "I have better things to do with my time." He eyed her tattered uniform and the contusions that blossomed over her body. "Leave before I bite you to death"

He swiftly turned on his heel to leave. Rumi only eyed him sadly and hated herself more. Of course Hibari Kyoya wouldn't want to have anything to do with someone defenseless as herself. But her hope was dwindling and her options were low. Was there not anyway to prove herself?

The mute girl acted purely out of desperation, and thus did the stupidest act that was farthest from her mind. Seeing her last ray of hope leaving her, it was only _logical _to bite him on the ankle like a degrading dog. If she wasn't so distressed, she would have silently let a bitter laugh at the pitiful sight. A weak "herbivore" dared to even bite the strongest carnivore around. She was already preparing herself to receive more blows to her already battered form.

"Oh?" Hibari didn't even flinch at the frail bite, but looked down at the annoying parasite. His apathetic bottomless eyes stared into her strong-minded watercolor blue ones. The glint of her eyes spoke of an animalistic determination that was laughingly commendable. Her face was fixed into a snarl of sorts, that didn't frighten him one bit. This herbivore had more stupid strength then he thought.

With one swift motion, the demon of Namimori brought his tonfas roughly on her cranium without any second thought. He sneered at her mockingly as she was on the brink of passing out. "Be prepared for utter _hell_."


	2. 002 Endurance

【002 є η ∂ ¢ є 】

Pastel blue hues stared at the door to the Discipline Committee's room in slight trepidation. Yesterday's events had felt like a lifetime ago, and now that Rumi had time to reflect upon her actions, she wanted to bury herself from the shame and embarrassment. Had she really bitten Hibari like that? The Rumi she knew would have run and died in some gutter like Hibari had asked, not bite him on the ankle like a wild animal.

Scuffing her shoes together out of anxiety, she decided on a gentle rap on the door to announce her presence. Her day at school had been spent worrying about what exactly Hibari would do to help her, assuming that he even remembered the deal or did not change his mind.

Promptly, the door slid open to reveal Kusakabe, Hibari's right hand man. His soft, kind eyes stared at her frightened form with friendliness that she never expected an associate of the Namimori Demon to have. "Sato-san?" He questioned her, to which she could only shyly nod.

He handed her a wooden staff normally for training in martial arts dojos. She gazed at the wood in her hands before staring at him inquiringly. He only gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder, "You're going to need it if you want to train with Kyo-san."

Without another word, he left her alone to face the demon himself. Her fingers tightened around the staff with a firm resolution to face her fear. Giving up was not an option at this point, considering the anger it would invoke from Hibari.

The moment she walked into the room, she barely had time to react as tonfas rained down to bash her on the head. She raised the staff in a defensive position while Hibari only yawned in an unimpressed attitude. "Weak defense." And with a well-aimed kick, he brought her crashing to the ground in a tangled heap.

Rumi quickly got up, seeing that Hibari came charging at her once again. This time, she managed to block off his tonfas and aim a whack to his chest, until he effortlessly brought a tonfa down to her unguarded back. Another ungraceful fall to the floor.

"Learn quickly. I don't have patience for slow learners." He muttered when she didn't get up the second time. He walked dauntingly closer until he rose one foot over her hand. With a swift stomp, he crushed her hand underneath his foot. She flinched and wanted to scream in pain, but not one sound came out of her mouth. "I'll beat survival strength into you and either you learn, or die first."

Her eyes hardened in resolve as her previously stepped on hand enclosed around Hibari's leg. She pulled him down to her level so as to deliver a blow to his shoulder by utilizing the handy wooden pole. He was moderately surprised that she could pull off a stunt, but raised his left arm with his tonfa to counter, only to find that she had nimbly climbed over him to lodge the tonfa away and out of use. The wooden staff hit him with a decent amount of force, not enough to be of concern, but enough to be of slight annoyance.

As she panted heavily on top of him, he stared at with keen interest. Those mesmerizing eyes were full of fierce tenacity, that reminded him much of his own. Except those eyes resided in one of the weak herbivores he so detested.

His hot breath tickled her face as he spoke. "Interesting." Then he pushed her into a wall with the brute force of his tonfas.

"In exchange for wasting my time, you'll be filling out paperwork for the Disciplinary Committee." Hibari stated, tilting his head in the direction of the large heap of paperwork on the desk. "You won't be able to leave until you finish all of it."

She nodded her head in agreement, since it was only fair that she contribute something for the man who was beating her up so she could become stronger. She settled herself comfortably on the chair, even though the cuts and injuries throbbed and ached.

Rumi's mind drifted as she thoughtlessly completed the paperwork. This would be her routine from now on. Get beat up by Hibari. Do paperwork late into the night. Complete homework at home. Sleep and eat whenever she could. It would be a stimulating lifestyle, nonetheless.

She made sure not to make any unnecessary noise so as not to wake Hibari up from his nap. He had especially warned her he was a light sleeper, and if he woke up, he would bite her to death. She didn't need to get beat up more times than necessary in one day. By about eleven o'clock she finished all the paperwork. Silently slipping out of the room, Rumi left for home on wobbly legs, sustaining the injuries without one grunt of pain.

Hibari opened one sharp eye to glance at her back as she left. His instincts told him that now that Sato Rumi had fallen into his life, she would be sticking around, whether he liked it or not.

The dim streetlight lamps barely brightened the road toward her apartment. The normally bright moon didn't help as much either, and Rumi shuffled quietly towards her apartment, all the while clutching her school bag. No matter how many times she trudged home by herself, she always prayed for safety the whole way home. There was a danger lurking at every corner, and she was more than aware.

Just as she cleared the last corner to her apartment, she released the last breath she had unconsciously been holding in and let her shoulders relax. Maybe she would be alright after all.

But how the world loved to prove her wrong. A dark, but obviously bulky figure approached with a confidence swagger in her step. Her anxious mechanisms fell into place and opted to stare at the ground as she passed the stranger. There was something about him that wasn't right.

Rumi sucked in another breath as she passed by him. Maybe she was over-exaggerating the normality of the situation. Just as she was about to part ways with him, his coal eyes made contact with her.

"Sato, Rumi?"

Without even bothering to reply, she took off like the wind. His loud footsteps took chase after her, and she willed herself to resist the urge to look back. The moment of hesitance always ended the chase, with the chaser as the victor. She cursed the incapable witness protection agents who had reassured her she would be in no harm. This occurrence had been far too numerous in the past month for her comfort.

His hand set on her shoulder as he pulled her back. She elbowed him hard in the gut, but he was already down on the ground before she could fight back. Rumi cautiously stared at the man with wonder. It was indeed a yakuza member; the red tattoo on his right hand confirmed her suspicions.

"Ciaossu." A baby dressed up in an immaculate suit greeted her with a tip of his hat. She observed the finger on the trigger of his hand.

She pulled out her notebook and scribbled a quick response. **Thank you for saving me! Can I pay you back in some way?**

The mature baby nearly smiled with twinkle in his eye. "Sato, Rumi correct?"

She stepped back out of instinct and eyed him uneasily. Was he a yakuza member too, come to kill her off?

"No need to be uneasy. I'm Reborn, a hitman tutor for the mafia." He smoothly explained nonchalantly.

First the yakuza, now the mafia? How the hell did she attract a mafia member?

"You seem like a perfect family member for the Vongola family! You'll be a great ally for Tsuna!"

Tsuna? That sounded familiar. He was her classmate if she remembered correctly. No good Tsuna? A mafia man?

**I'm afraid I'll have to turn down. I'm already in trouble enough as it is…**

"In a failing witness protection program? The agents aren't really that capable. If you join the Vongola family, we'll be sure to protect you from the petty yakuza." He suavely bargained.

**Why me?** The question mark dot was deeply dotted from her deep concentration over the matter.

He merely smirked. "Have confidence in yourself. You want to become stronger don't you?" He tossed a pair of shiny bracelets, which she caught with deft hands. "Consider this a present, think of your resolve when wearing them to defend yourself. Ciao, ciao!"

She bowed respectfully after him as he faded back into the darkness before inspecting the strange bracelets closely. The bracelets were classy silver, with fancy loops and engravings that she couldn't exactly make out.

Resolve, huh?

She slipped one on each of her slender wrists as she clutched her hands together in a prayer-like gesture. _I want to become stronger. Someone I'm not ashamed of being._

A bright yellow flame lighted the dull darkness.


End file.
